1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical discharge machining and refers more specifically to a solar system attachment for an electrical discharge machine whereby an electrode utilized in electrical discharge machining is simultaneously rotated at a relatively high speed, orbited at a relatively low speed and moved radially at a servo controlled speed in predetermined steps to accurately machine internal or external surfaces of a work piece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, electrical discharge machining has most often been accomplished by linear movement of an electrode provided with a cross section the same as or very similar to the cross section of an opening to be electrically machined. The linear movement of the electrode in such operations has in the past been axial of the electrode and servo controlled in accordance with electrical parameters of the machining desired. Such plunge type electrical discharge machining is not suitable for finishing large internal or external circular surfaces, the concentricity of which must be exact.
It has also been known to separately rotate an electrode during electrical discharge machining to provide equal electrode wear over the exterior surface of the electrode, and to separately orbit an electrode about an axis in spaced relation to the electrode to permit electrical machining of an opening larger than the cross section of the electrode with the electrode.
However, the combination of servo controlled, stepped, radial, linear movement, orbital movement and rotational movement of an electrode taking place simultaneously to effect precision machining of internal or external circular surfaces of a work piece is not believed to have been accomplished in the past with a structure which may be attached to a conventional electrical discharge machine ram on a standard electrical discharge machine.